


Nightfall

by OnyxDrake9



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDrake9/pseuds/OnyxDrake9





	Nightfall

Faint music, and the occasional shriek of laughter from down in Great Hall reaches Ilvin as she clutches the balcony banister. She’s said her goodnights, sleep wells, to friends, comrades. She’s said goodnight to everyone except _him_. His absence gnaws at her, a missing tooth to be prodded, worried at with a tongue.

Barefaced, she regards the first pinpricks of brightness in the dusky sky, the chill wind sighing, tugging at her robe. Nightfall, and the ghost of his touch lingers with the tears that track down her cheeks.

“Ma lath suledin, vhenan.”

Later, she’ll seek him in her dreams.


End file.
